


rock’s not dead!

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band), F. T. Island, IZ (Band), N.Flying (Band), ONEWE (Band), The Rose (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Drama, I attempt humor, M/M, Romance, k-rock - Freeform, kbands - Freeform, kpop, krock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wherein a bunch of boys meet at summer camp, but stick together a bit longer than expected.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Kim Woosung | Sammy/Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. hello hello

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for clicking on my story!! :)
> 
> i’m assuming you’re here for one or two of the bands im including in this fic, so i hope you enjoy this crossover au ;-; it’s only my biggest wish for all my favorite kbands to cross paths but a girl can dream. 
> 
> there may be some romances/ships across different bands but it’s all just fiction and in good fun so pls dont get offended :,)
> 
> i hope u enjoy <3

It should have been a disaster—not a new beginning.

Things should have fallen apart after his stay at Four Treasure Box, but Kanghyun's life only seemed to fall into place. No one just gets invited to Five Treasure, let alone accepted into the damn place. It's for the best and only the best—or at least that's what Kanghyun thought.

The sea of green trees grew larger in a fast blur as the car zoomed down the gravel road. Kanghyun looked out the window, where the sea of green turned into an ocean of sparkling blue. The lake stretched all the way to the front of the main entrance to the campsite. A dock grew out into the lake, on it sat a few lounge chairs and a life float on the ladder. The sight of the foaming waves made Kanghyun actually feel the smallest rush of excitement—thinking about the brisk water cooling him down from the summer heat.

"You need me to help you out with bags?" the boy's mother asked as she turned into a small parking space. The sight of all the kids talking to each other, milling about, smiles on their faces—it made Kanghyun's anxiety skyrocket. He hadn't known a single person other than his mom and brother since moving out last month. There was nothing that would calm him down from this.

"Um, no, I got it." Kanghyun sat and stared dumfounded, his mom watching him.

"You sure? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kanghyun glanced at his mom before letting out a sigh. "I don't know how I'm gonna make friends."

Kanghyun's mother grabbed his hand, which was trembling in his lap. She squeezed tight. Kanghyun looked down at their intertwined fingers.

"Why are you here hon? Music. You're gonna make friends just fine, they'll all love you. I'm sure of it," she reassured. Kanghyun actually smiled at her statement, feeling a little better. She was right after all—everyone here had the same thing in common. There's no way he couldn't at least talk to someone about music.

"Go on now, you're gonna miss out." Kanghyun unbuckled his seatbelt before leaning in to kiss his mother goodbye.

"I love you, mom. See you later," Kanghyun mumbled. He stepped outside the car to grab his suitcase from the trunk, which was on the brink of completely combusting from being packed so tightly. He struggled to lift it up, then it slammed on the ground, a cloud of dust blooming up at his face. Kanghyun coughed as he grabbed his last duffel bag and guitar.

He stood for a moment, watching as the other kids signed into their cabins and moved themselves in. It all looked so intimidating, but as Kanghyun waited for some magic spell to take over him and make his feet move, but nothing came about.

God, you're so lame. It's fucking summer camp. Just go.

He slowly trekked to the largest building, which had a bundle of people filing out the doors. Kanghyun sighed, knowing he'd have to be standing out in the burning heat for a while. He looked towards the sun which was beginning to fall down the horizon. He squinted, the golden light glowing on his tan skin, the reflection of the sun off the lake making the sight even brighter.

"It's hot isn't it," a small voice spoke behind Kanghyun. He turned around, eyes landing on a rather beautiful face framed with straight brown hair. The boy behind him was significantly taller than Kanghyun—he had to lift his head slightly to get a good look at him.

Kanghyun chuckled. "Yeah, it's hot."

_Yeah it's hot, no shit sherlock. God, why are you so awkward._

For some odd reason besides being the most awkward person on the planet, Kanghyun felt himself panic. His heart beat faster and his fingertips began to sweat. Kanghyun felt rather useless standing next to such a perfect specimen.

"First year here?" the guy asked as he set his backpack down.

"Um, yeah. You?" Kanghyun replied as the boy rummaged through his bag, eventually pulling out some paperwork.

The line moved forward, the feeling of the somewhat air-conditioned room making Kanghyun more anxious to get inside.

"Second. Vocals is my focus," he explained. Kanghyun grinned small and nodded awkwardly. "I'm guessing your's is guitar?"

"Yep. I'm honestly pretty nervous, I feel so intimidated seeing everyone."

They stepped inside after a large group of people moved on in the line. Kanghyun took a deep breath of the cool air, the sensation calming his agitation.

"You'll be fine. It's scary, but the counselors are great. They make it better. And the people here? They're not like most stuck-up performing arts kids."

Kanghyun smiled, the boy's words really did make him feel better. Deep down, he knew he was probably just overthinking everything—you're here for music.

"I'm Yonghoon, by the way. Good to meet you," the bou said as he extended his hand for Kanghyun to shake it. Their hands clasped together, Kanghyun shaking it gently.

"Kanghyun."

Yonghoon grinned before walking towards the check-in table. Kanghyun nodded as a way to say farewell.

But he really hoped that wouldn't be the last time they crossed paths.

Kanghyun finally reached the table, handing over the waivers and payment information to the guy at the desk. He had effortlessly-styled hair that was striped with blonde highlights, which swayed with his movements as he leaned back in his chair.

"Another guitar boy, let's go!" he exclaimed before clapping his hands. The boy sitting next to him rolled his eyes dramatically. "You're gonna owe me twenty bucks here soon, Bri Bri."

"We never shook on it. Plus we're getting a crazy number of basses, so shut it six-string headass."

Kanghyun furrowed his eyebrows and laughed. The boy in front of him swiped a highlighter over the paper sitting on the desk.

"It's your first year, eh? You excited?" the guy asked as he looked through a folder of papers.

"Yeah, but nervous."

"You'll be fine, no need to fret, pun definitely intended."

Kanghyun couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, you're all set Sir Kanghyun. You're in cabin twenty, numbers increase going south. The number will be on the door," the guy explained. Kanghyun picked up his guitar case, carefully swinging it over his shoulder.

"Okay, thank you."

"My name's Jae, by the way. Don't be afraid to come to me if you need anything."

Kanghyun smiled and nodded, Jae doing the same. Kanghyun moved out of the building back to the outdoors, where traffic of people running about kept him from even getting to the bottom of the steps from the patio surrounding the building. He managed to weave through the crowds, making his way towards the cabins.

More trees surrounded the small huts the further he walked, the sunlight becoming less powerful on his already sweaty skin. After a good six-minute walk down the dirt path, cabin twenty stood on his right side, waiting for the boys inhabiting it to move in.

Upon seeing four beds messily made up, Kanghyun realized he was the last one there. A white keytar was propped against the bottom bunk of the bed closest to the door. The mattress on top was empty, Kanghyun assuming the spot his.

He sighed loudly as he threw his duffel bag on the cushion. Thinking about putting sheets on the thing gave Kanghyun a mini-headache, so he left it as is, dropping his suitcase and guitar right next to the bed.

Kanghyun sat down on the bunk below his. His muscles relaxed from their ever-tense state. He looked out the window where people dragged their bags and suitcases into the different cabins. His heart finally slowed to a reasonable pace, taking in the serene and probably only moment he'd get to himself.

_Music. There's nothing to be afraid of._


	2. burn

The sound of angry voices rang in his head as he started at the ceiling. In that moment, all Hweseung really wanted to do was _leave._ In his head, this camp experience was going to be one to remember, and one to remember happily. But things were the opposite.

"I didn't _ask_ to be in a cabin with that dickface. Please just switch with me or else I'm going to jump into the campfire tonight." The angry guy in the room was screaming practically so loud the entire campsite could hear him. The guy had curly black hair and a scrawny build, but his physical appearance didn't make him sound any less intimidating.

"Sammy, just deal. You guys are gonna have to get along soon enough, so might as well just suck it up. Or you can leave," Jae explained as he threw a couple pillows on his bunk, which he was sharing with a keyboardist named Wonpil.

"I hate you, Jae."

And with that, Sammy stormed out of the cabin, the screen door slamming behind him.

Hweseung pursed his lips as he winced subtly.

"Sorry about that guys. He's...got a grudge or something. He'll get over himself."

Hweseung chuckled. A boy with curly long hair that just barely frayed over his shoulders got down from the bunk above Hweseung, taking a seat on the bed next to him. Jaehyun was one of the only familiar faces Hweseung had seen all day, which was quite a relief considering the chaos of moving-in day.

"Sammy's been kind of a wuss. Never really liked him, to be honest," Dowoon, another roommate, spoke under his breath as he walked towards where Jae stood.

"Hey, he's my friend. Chill," Jae retorted as he threw a duffel bag under the bed. "Campfire is starting soon. We should go."

And with that, the cabin's inhabitants made their way outside and trotted down the dirt path towards the common area. Hweseung walked side-by-side with Jaehyun, admiring the nature and the sound of chatter and music that filled the air.

"You have a good year?" Jaehyun asked as they weaved themselves into the crowd of people forming in front of the main stage. Hweseung cringed at the topic of his final year of high school, reflecting on his supposedly terrible grades and test stats.

"I don't know. My parents still don't like the music idea. Plus I didn't do too great on exams, according to them."

Jaehyun chuckled, putting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Don't listen to them. You'll be miserable being a businessman. Plus, you're too good of a vocalist to throw that away. Trust me."

Hweseung smiled sincerely, Jaehyun doing the same. "Thanks, hyung. It does mean a lot."

Their conversation was interrupted by the obnoxious sound of the main counselor's voice. The sound was comforting, though. Hweseung really did miss being at Five Treasure.

"Good evening my young Beethovens, are you ready for another great summer?" Hongki shouted into the microphone, the audience erupting in cheers and applause at his statement. "Good, good. If you're a newbie here, welcome to Five Treasure. My name is Hongki, you will see me around a _lot._ I've been doing this music thing for a good decade, and so have my other fellow counselors."

Hongki gestured for his bandmates to introduce themselves, handing the microphone to the shorter, more baby-faced guy standing next to him.

"Hi everyone, Jaejin is the name, bass is my game."

"I'm Seunghyun. I do guitar and keys."

"I'm Minhwan, I'll be your drum mentor, as usual."

Hongki took the microphone again. "Yes, but of course I am the best mentor here. Right?"

All the vocal-focused people cheered, Jaejin playfully hit Hongki in the shoulder. Hweseung clapped his hands, trying to join in on everyone in the crowd. Jaehyun waved to Minhwan.

"Just kidding. Besides, we really are so excited to work with everyone this year. And we're even more excited to see our veterans take on lots of responsibilities, teaching the newer kids im the crowd here."

Jae waved his hands in attempt to get some reaction. Dowoon and Wonpil clapped, the younger hugging Jae from behind. A few _woops_ erupted around them.

"Tonight we'll have our kick-off bonfire so everyone can get to know each other a bit better. Can't wait to meet everyone!"

With that, Hongki and the others walked off the stage and the crowd began to disperse. Jaehyun almost immediately walked off, Hweseung hurridly following behind. The two walked towards the dining hall where people were milling about, some grabbing lawn chairs from the storage room and setting them up outside. Jaehyun, being the extroverted guy he was, greeted just about everybody that crossed his path. As soon as he grabbed a lawn chair for himself and Hweseung, the two ran towards the bonfire pit and claimed a spot parallel to the lake. The large circle surrounding it became more full as people sat around on lawn blankets and in chairs.

"I hope they have s'mores," Jaehyun giggled, clasping and rubbing his hands together. "I am _hungry._ " 

Hweseung gulped at the sound of a sweet dessert. He realized then, he hadn't eaten since that morning—the long drive to the campsite from his hometown had went by in a blur, food didn't even cross his mind. 

"They _have_ to, it's summer camp for crying out loud." Hweseung hugged his legs to his chest, shrinking in his seat as more and more people crowded around. One guy had an acoustic guitar in his hand and a whole posse following behind him. Some others were inside the dining hall, others playing volleyball on the beach not too far. 

The guy with the guitar started strumming random chords while another, who seemed to be Jae from the cabin, came and threw a match and lighter fluid into the pit. The logs and crumbled-up newspapers ignited, a bright orange glow illuminating the dark atmosphere. 

"Alrighty gang. What's first?" asked Jae. Everyone glanced over at him, then the guy with the guitar, which was an acoustic Martin sunburst with a rosewood neck. _Expensive,_ Hweseung said under his breath. Jaehyun giggled.

"Hweseung will sing!" the curly-haired exclaimed. Hweseung's eyes widened in shock and terror, Jaehyun soon being playfully punched in the stomach. Everyone glanced at the two, a couple chuckling and others pursing their lips. Hweseung couldn't back down without looking like a complete wuss.

Hweseung rolled his eyes. "Um, okay. A-major, please."

The guy started strumming, Hweseung moving his body along with the beat. He sang the beginning in his head, refreshing the lyrics he sang over and over the summer before.

_No flask can keep it  
Bubble up and cut right through  
But you're someone I believe in_

Hweseung noticed a couple people nod in familiarity with the song. That made him a bit more comfortable, as they all started swaying to the beat of the song.

_You heat me like a filament  
Anytime you're in the room  
But you burned me and I'm smoking_

Someone brought over ingredients for s'mores, another holding skewers and setting them on a blanket they sat upon. A few people grabbed at the graham crackers and marshmallows, the sight making Hweseung laugh a little. Jaehyun launched himself at the sight.

_I just wanted you to watch me dissolve slowly  
In a pool full of your love_

A boy across the fire pit started singing along, adding a pleasant harmony to Hweseung's rich voice.

_I don't even know how the chemistry works when  
You're poolside kicking in the dirt, kicking in the sand  
And stirring up trouble_

Some kids hummed along, the guy strumming was getting into the groove of the song as well. For the remaining two minutes, Hweseung felt a high he really missed—just jamming out, forgetting the world. The nerves seemed to completely dissipate then and there.

 _Left-left and right-right_  
Pretty sure that I've been here before  
And it isn't what I wanted

Jaehyun returned with a s'more, giggling as the stringy marshmallow stretched from his lips to the cookie. As the song finished, everyone clapped and began talking once again. Jaehyun put his arm around Hweseung's shoulder, giving the younger boy a squeeze.

"What the heck is your name?" the guy playing the guitar asked, his face showing an expression of awe.

Hweseung nodded and chuckled. "IIt's Hweseung," he replied. Guitar boy and his friends exchanged glances.

"Well, the world is gonna know your name, Hweseung."


End file.
